


War Wounds

by EddyWrites



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddyWrites/pseuds/EddyWrites
Summary: You get shot and Polly takes it upon herself to take care of you and tend to your wound.
Relationships: Polly Gray/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	War Wounds

"Ah, fuck," you cried as the bullet hit your arm. You thought you’d been in the clear, but you’d misjudged. Now the pain was so intense you were beginning to see stars. You clutched your arm tight, wincing as you felt the bullet shift beneath your skin and you sat yourself on the ground to prevent any further damage in case you passed out.

It was Tommy who first came running to your aid. The pain was blinding now, and you could hardly concentrate on anything else. "Hey, look at me," he instructed, taking your face in his hands. "You’re going to be fine. I’m going to get you to Polly, and after she kills me, she’ll patch you up. Got it?" You’d hardly processed what he said. It all sounded like a foreign language. "Look at me," he said again, and your eyes met his. "Alright, good. I’m going to carry you out of here now. Get you to Pol. Okay?"

You nodded, but your head felt heavy and you weren’t sure you’d actually moved at all. The next thing you knew, you were on the move, clearly not on your own, and you realized Tommy must be carrying you. Polly really was going to kill him once she saw the state of you, and after she might just kill you too for being so reckless and putting yourself in harm's way.

You heard Tommy shouting Polly's name as he rushed you in past the doors of The Garrison. It’s where you and Polly were supposed to be while the chaos went down outside, but you were held up, leading to the catastrophe that you were in now.

"Tommy, what the hell," Polly asked, rushing out from behind the bar. "How did you let this happen?"

"Bad timing, Pol. That’s all it was. It’s not bad, I’ll just get the bullet out and she’ll be fine."

"No, Tom. Go back and finish this. I’ll take care of her. Put her on the table," she instructed. Tommy laid you down gently on the hard wood of the table. You winced when your arm touched it.

"She’s all yours, Pol," Tommy said, and you heard him walk out.

Polly slowly came into focus above you. Your vision was still blurry around the edges from the pain, but her face was a pleasant sight and you knew you’d be okay once she’d gotten the bullet out. "Bite down on this," she instructed, holding a rag in front of your face. You let her put it in your mouth, knowing you’d be needing it. "I’ll be quick if you try not to move."

You bit down on the balled up rag and closed your eyes, bracing yourself. She poured some alcohol over the wound and you recoiled at the sting. You cried out as she reached in for the bullet. Lucky for you it wasn’t in too far and the majority of the pain was over in seconds. You spit out the rag. "First and last, you got that," Pol asked, but you knew it wasn’t really a question.

You nodded. "Yeah, Pol. Trust me, I didn’t even want the first one."

"You scared the hell out me," she admitted, passing you a bottle of alcohol to help numb the pain.

"I know. I’m sorry. I should have been here sooner, like we planned."

"It’s alright. You’re here and you’re fine. You might have a hell of a scar, but you’re going to live."

"Thanks for taking care of me," you said.

"You think I was going to let you die, you stubborn shit," she joked, cracking a smile. "Of course I wouldn’t. If you’re leaving this world before me, it’s going to be by my hand. Otherwise you’re stuck with me."

"I wouldn’t say stuck." You were feeling better, probably due to the copious amount of alcohol now in your system, but you still knew what you were saying. "There’s no one I’d rather spend this life with than you, Polly Gray."


End file.
